


Trust Me

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Thriller, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: Julie thought she'd lost the love of her life forever, so who was the man at her door?Originally posted to Reddit in 2014 in two separate prompt fills, brought together here.





	1. Prologue: Black Turned to Grey...

**Author's Note:**

> [CW] "Black turned to grey, and colors crept timidly back into the world." Use this quote somewhere in your story (or poem).

For days, I could barely get out of bed. I missed him. Hiding under the covers was easier than facing the world and his pillow still smelled of his cologne. I held it tight, breathing in the familiar scent. If I kept my eyes closed, I could pretend -- even if for only a moment -- that he was still laying next to me.

I used to think it was a silly cliché when people would talk about feeling like there's a part of your heart missing, but I had never realized how true it actually was. It was hollow and stabbing and an ache that could take your breath away. Sometimes, I found myself wishing it actually would.

Friends and family tried every way in the world to get me to get up and face the world, but to what end? The outside world was cruel and cold and I felt myself hardening to it. I kept the blinds drawn and the curtains closed. Life was moving on outside and the world kept spinning. Everything was a reminder of the one thing I needed the most and the one thing I could never have again. I just longed for one more touch, another hug, another word -- anything that would get me through the day.

Eventually, I had to get up out of that bed for more than just a few moments. I had to leave the warm covers and the comforting pillow to face the reality of life without him. I got up for the first time with a real purpose and I knew what the first step needed to be. I opened up the curtains, allowing the bright light to pour into the room. Black turned to grey, and colors crept timidly back into the world. I didn't have to be alright, but I needed to keep on living.


	2. Trust Me

I was smoothing out the wrinkles in my dress in the mirror as someone knocked at the door. This had to be him. I checked my appearance one more time, making sure that my red lipstick didn't bleed and that my curls were holding up.

It was to be my first date in a year and I wanted to make sure everything went alright. I had been hesitant at first to even accept, but my friends had insisted it was time for me to move on and, after much thought, I figured maybe they were right.

I went to the door and opened it, looking at the man before me. He looked to be in his late forties with a bushy beard and long dark hair that was going a bit gray around the temples. His torn, dirty clothes hung off his gaunt frame and I wondered the last time he had eaten. But his eyes... those sad blue eyes... I knew those eyes.

"Julie?" His rough voice sounded raw and fit with how ragged he looked. Before I knew it, the man was on his knees and he had his arms around me, clinging on as though I was the only thing keeping him there. "Julie... Oh God, Julie..." He sounded so desperate... so broken, but I knew that voice.

"Nick?" Tears were already stinging my eyes, blurring my vision, but I blinked them away. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be my Nick. He was 28 when he disappeared last year. He'd gone out jogging early that morning, just as he had done every morning before except that time he hadn't showered and slipped back into bed before I woke up. He hadn't returned at all. This man was middle aged. My Nick had a muscular frame and this man looked starved.

"I tried... baby, I tried to get back to you. I tried so hard." He gently pulled away enough to look up at me with tear filled blue eyes that broke my heart.

"Can you... Can you stand?" I asked, my own voice trembling a little. None of this felt real. He nodded and I gently helped him to his feet and ushered him into my apartment. Getting a better look at him, I realized he was who he said he was, as impossible as that seemed.

There were so many questions running through my head, but it was all I could do to stare at him, taking him in. The wrinkles around his blue eyes, the little mole on his cheek that was always there, his full lips looked now a little thinner -- still, it was Nick.

"Where? How?" I managed, knowing my brain couldn't handle much more than that at the moment.

"Shower first," He said a little gruffly. He moved past me through the bedroom and on into the master bathroom. "I'm sorry. I've just been in these clothes for the past twenty years," He called.

I realized then that he was still wearing that gray compression shirt he liked to wear on his runs, even if now there wasn't much to compress. Too dumbfounded to argue, I let him go and set to pulling out some leftovers from the fridge for him to have. I was never much of a cook. Last night's Chinese takeout would have to do. I was sure this man had to be hungry.

He emerged from the bathroom and bedroom and I felt my heart race a little. He'd cleaned himself up, probably using the clippers still under the bathroom sink and he was wearing his favorite t-shirt and a pair of jeans only clinging to his frame by way of a belt. I nearly dropped the rice I had heated when I saw his now clean shaven face. There was absolutely no denying it was my fiancé. I placed the food back on the counter and went over to him, pulling him into my arms.

We stood there a while, just taking each other in and staying close to one another. I could smell his cologne and see the now faded tattoo on his arm, my fingers tracing over the familiar design as I had done so many times before. It felt like a dream -- like a miracle that he was back but eventually, I pulled away. I needed answers. "What happened to you?" I tried again, but a knock on the door interrupted our moment. The date. I'd forgotten about my date.

Nick jumped a little and his eyes darted around the room. "Whoever it is, get rid of them. I'm not here," He whispered.

"Nick, it's... Well, Carly tried to set me up... God, I'm so sorry. I'll tell him I can't go but--"

"Julia?" The man outside the door called. "Is everything alright in there?"

Nick had gone pale. "They're here."

"Who? None of this is making any sense. Just let me get the door and--" Nick grabbed my arm, stopping me from taking another step towards the door.

"Shh! Jules, do you trust me?" He whispered, those blue eyes searching mine. The knocking was becoming more and more hurried at the door.

"Julia? Are you there? I hear voices inside," The man called out, now pounding on the door.

"Please. Trust me," Nick begged softly. "Please."

"I-I'm here, but you need to go," I called out, feigning a heavy cough. "I caught that flu that's going around. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our plans."

"That's a shame. Are you sure you don't need me to bring you anything? Cough syrup? Chicken soup? I'm not really afraid of a little cold." The man was persistent if nothing else.

I looked to Nick who had let go of my arm and had disappeared into the bedroom.

"No. No, I've got everything I need right here--"

"You sound nervous," The man -- was his name Brian? I think Carly said his name was Brian -- observed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

No, dipshit, I'm sick, remember? I wanted to say to him, but I held my tongue. "I'm just feeling under the weather," I decided on instead.

"Is there someone in there with you?"

"No, it's just me and good buddy Netflix in for another night." He was far too persistent for my liking. "Look, maybe we'll do this another time." Not likely, but I wanted rid of him.

"If you'd just open the door I'd feel a lot better about leaving. I've got some roses here for you."

I glanced over and Nick had emerged from the bedroom with our old hiking backpacks filled. He went to the kitchen and began to pack as much food as he could stuff into them. "We have to go. It's not safe here," He whispered quietly to me.

"Just open up the door, Julia! We know you have Nicholas in there. Don't make us break it down," The man outside urged.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm calling the police--"

"We are the police! We're higher ranking than the police!"

Nick grabbed my hand and we ran to the window, to the fire escape. The man was now banging at the door, trying to break it down by force. My heart was pounding. I still didn't have any answers, but I had Nick and no one was going to come between us again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used:
> 
> [WP] The man you loved just reappeared after disappearing with no trace 1 year ago. Only, he's aged 20 years.


End file.
